


Lone Wolves

by TomDuggerbug



Category: Shovel Knight
Genre: Don't ask me why I wrote this, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, see you all in hell, slight belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomDuggerbug/pseuds/TomDuggerbug
Summary: "He supposed that's how they ended up together; neither could stand anyone else's company but each other's."





	Lone Wolves

Specter Knight sucked in a breath and bit his lip as he slowly pressed down against Polar Knight's length. It was an effort just getting the head inside, and then he let out a high-pitched moan, burying his face in the soft fur of Polar Knight's cloak.

"...You okay?" Polar Knight murmured, voice thick and gravely with an accent Specter Knight couldn't place.

"Yeah," Specter breathed, his own voice sounding so much thinner and scratchier in comparison. "Just - just need a moment." He mentally cursed his stutter, but Polar Knight didn't acknowledge it. He just made a soft, affirming sound and stayed completely still, letting Specter catch his breath, which was greatly appreciated. Polar had always been kind; at least in comparison to the rest of the order. The others were far too loud, too annoying, too everywhere; but Polar was never in Specter's way or on his nerves. He was just a quiet, constant presence that always somehow reassured Specter when he was nearby. He supposed that's how they ended up together; neither could stand anyone else's company but each other's.

Specter continued his slow descent, only able to take another inch or so before he had to stop and steady himself, rocking his hips gently to try and adjust. He always knew the size difference between them was huge - Polar was twice as tall and twice as wide as Specter's entire body - but this was insane. It _burned_, and it already felt like too much, but it was that very ache, that thinly-veiled pleasure, that made Specter keep going, taking inch by painful inch until finally, he was able to sit completely in his lap, panting and trembling all over. Polar Knight never said anything throughout the ordeal, just remained remarkably patient, and once Specter had settled, he pressed a scratchy kiss to his temple - a reward for being able to take it all.

"You're _big_," Specter muttered against Polar's shoulder, and the other huffed - it almost sounded like a chuckle. He didn't give himself much time to adjust - not wanting to keep Polar waiting, and not wanting to seem weak by taking too long. So he shifted, putting both hands on Polar's broad shoulders and working to get his knees under him, and he tried to pull himself up; but with his legs shaking as they were and his body feeling like it was being speared open, he could barely move. He only managed a tiny motion that made him groan, half from frustration, half from pleasure.

"Need help?"

"No," Specter protested stubbornly. He tried again to lift himself, and this time had more success: he almost made it halfway up before all but falling right back down, panting. The effort was exhausting, but fortunately, Polar seemed to pick up on this, as the next thing Specter felt was his rough, warm hands on his bony hips, sliding him up and down effortlessly. Specter let out a mix of a sigh and a moan, slumping against Polar and letting him do the work, giving up control over his own body. Polar moved him at a good pace, starting slowly to let him adjust to the feeling, then settling into a rhythm, lifting him up until only the head was still inside and then letting gravity help pull him more quickly. Specter squeaked embarrassingly with each descent, hiding his burning face in his collar, one hand tightly clutching the fur of his cape and the other holding on to one of the horns on his helmet. It felt like nothing he had ever felt before; being filled and stretched to the point of breaking, having absolutely no control over his body, letting Polar do as he wished and have his way with him. Had he not been completely trusting of Polar, the situation would have made him nervous that he would somehow abuse the power he had over his body. But Polar was ever gentle, going at the same, steady pace, not pushing or demanding in the slightest. It burned deliciously, and he couldn't remember ever feeling so good before, every atom and fiber of his being craving more, _more _-

"More," Specter rasped quietly, embarrassed and ashamed of voicing his desires so plainly, even though there was no one there to hear it, no one but Polar, who only grunted softly and obeyed. He started moving him faster, letting him drop down with more force, and Specter gasped loudly at the sudden change and the pleasure it sent shooting through his body. "_Yes _\- ngh," he couldn't help but moan, his grip tightening. Every time he was pulled down, Polar's cock pressed right against his prostate, making his eyes scrunch up and his legs spasm, a thin, high moan spilling from his lips. After a while of the treatment, he let go of Polar's horn, feeling off balance for a terrifying moment, despite the firm, steadying hands on his hips. Once he felt stable, he reached down to touch himself, sticky with the fluids he leaked almost constantly, and he shivered from the intensity as he started stroking himself in time with the rough bounces. His whole body thrummed with sensation, pleasure pooling and writhing in the pit of his stomach, and he was drooling, not having the mind to stop it.

"Fuck yes," he gasped, quickly losing control over his voice. One particularly rough drop made Polar's length press even deeper, and his whole body shuddered. He could feel a bulge distending the skin of his stomach slightly, and he whined, putting a hand against it. He felt it each time he descended, and even the thought alone that Polar had such an impact on his body nearly pushed him over the edge. He held on by a thread, quivering helplessly and whimpering pathetically. "Fuck, I - I-I'm so close..." he barely managed to choke, and Polar grunted. Only a few more thrusts, and Specter was spasming as orgasm crashed into him, making his mind go blank as white-hot pleasure pulsed through his entire body. All he could do was cling to Polar, whimpering and moaning, riding through it. Not long after, Polar grunted and pulled him down, filling him completely with his release, and Specter was helpless to tremble and utter soft, high-pitched whines, muffled from how he still buried his face in his shoulder.

For a moment he rested, feeling full and warm and content, albeit a little sore. His grip slackened as he came down from the high, breathing deeply, body still buzzing with pleasure. Polar carefully lifted him up and off, and Specter shuddered. He felt so used, so open, and that feeling only intensified as he felt liquid trickle out. Polar pulled him close, letting Specter curl up comfortably in his lap, head resting on his soft, pillowy shoulder, body tucked up close against his. As Polar's strong arms wrapped around him, keeping him warm and safe and shielded from the world, he relaxed, letting his eyes slip shut. It still surprised him, how okay he was with all of this - being so vulnerable and so close to someone, but he knew he could trust Polar. Something about being in his arms was comforting.

"Was that good?" Polar said after a while, and Specter managed a smile.

"Yeah. Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> don't tell yacht club


End file.
